hetaonifandomcom-20200215-history
Germany
"oh no here comes another chinese earthquake." '' ''abrbrbrbrbrbrbrbr Germany, called Ludwig, like one of Bowser’s fuck-ugly ass little kids, is one of the main characters of HetaOni, described as "Manual Master" in the character description section of the game. His weapon of choice is a whip. What a sick fuck eat dick till i die, i don’t know why He, along with enemy no. 1 , One , and these crumbs on the goddamn carpet , was one of the first nations to find out about the deserted mansion. Germany was initially reluctant to enter the mansion, and when Japan left to explore, the monster Mike Love showed up and spooked him, making him piss his pants. I been gettin dirty money Jordan Belfort stacking penny-stocks while i’m flippin these birds He, unlike the other characters, does not receive memories when a clock is broken. This, like everything else in the story, is never explained. Equipment Weapon: Whip. Germany's personal whip. It's quite worn from use. Shield: Muscles shield: Shields are heresy. Muscles alone are more than enough. Head: Tomitake Hat: Handmade by Japan. If he doesn't wear it, he'll get mad. Body: Impeccable Clothes. Clothes without a single crease. Accessory: Manual. A manual on how to deal with various sitatuations. In The Game Warning: '''Spoilers' begin here. Continue reading at your own risk.'' 'Chapter I The Mansion Where None Should Enter' Germany arrives at the mansion along with Italy, Japan, and Prussia. They head inside, only to hear a crashing noise immediately afterwards. Japan leaves the others to find the source of the sound. When he comes back, everyone had disappeared. Japan finds Germany in a room on the second floor on the right. He is initially hiding behind a curtain. When Japan tries to speak to him, Germany continues to shake in fear. Noticing this, Japan leaves to find some water. After Japan returns, Germany drinks the water and manages to calm down a little. He says everyone ran in different directions and he doesn't know where everyone is. He asks for some time to pull himself together and gives Japan the key to the library on the first floor before Japan departs to search for the others. 'Chapter II Finding Friends' Germany stays in the closet of the second floor and asks Japan to return his whip. In the meantime, he pretends to be hungry and asks Japan to go around looking for food. He reunites with Japan the party at the end of the chapter after Japan and Prussia's boss battle . The party then returns to the mochi on the fourth floor. Germany fails to get the mochi out of the wall, so the party leaves in search of tools. 'Chapter III The Allies' Germany, Prussia, Italy and Japan fights against Steve in a boss battle on the attic of the fourth floor together. After searching the mansion, the party goes to the room in the lower right gallery of the second floor. Germany, Italy and Japan decides to sleep during the night while Prussia stays awake to keep watch. Prussia disappears during the night. 'Chapter IV Gunshots' Germany joins the party in the room with the iron doors. He then heads back to the fireplace room with the Allies to hold a meeting. Deaths *First TimeLoop, Germany was shown to be dying next to his brother Prussia. haha Gallery Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Nations Category:Axis